1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lighting devices and, particularly, to a fluorescent type LED lighting device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advantages of long service life, low pollution, power conservation, and other benefits, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are now being widely used in lighting devices. An LED is a point light source with a small radiation angle and strong directionality. To maximize illuminated surface area, a plurality of light-emitting diodes are often distributed in rows on the LED lighting device. However, compared to the almost 360° radiation angle of many fluorescent lamps, the radiation angle of a commonly used LED fluorescent lamp is only about 100° to 140°. Further, high brightness LEDs cause light spots on the lighting surface of the LED lighting device. In order to reduce or eliminate the light spots and achieve a uniform lighting surface, an extra light diffusion film is needed, which may absorb part of the light from the light-emitting diodes, such that the brightness of light illumination of the LED lighting device is reduced.